Armor-Piercing Bomb
Armor-Piercing Bombs are Explosives that inflict potentially deadly damage to Creatures, even more effectively than common Explosive Bombs do. Currently, Armor-Piercing Bombs are the strongest Explosives in Creativerse that can deal the most damage. When thrown at player characters, they will randomly deal between 100 - 300 damage points, no matter which armor is worn. Please note that Explosives will only inflict damage on player characters when PvP is enabled on game-worlds or player claims (claim settings override world settings). You cannot hurt your own player character when throwing this Explosive, not even if it hits the spot directly under your character's feet. These effective Explosives can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key), but only after the crafting recipe for Armor-Piercing Bombs has been unlocked first by: * crafting or finding Explosive Bombs, like in Stone Treasure Chests or Obsidian Treasure Chests, or obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest of Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas * crafting or finding Stun Bombs, like by killing or pet-harvesting from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or by taming ordinary blue Keepas, feeding them and harvesting from them (no "drop") * and obtaining Feral Pigsy Fur by either killing Feral Pigsies in Swamplands and Jungles, or by taming them, feeding them and harvesting from them 8 Armor-Piercing Bombs at once can be crafted with: * 1x Gunpowder, found in Treasure Chests, or made from Coal in a Processor, or looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet (that spawn in darkness on blocks of the Lava layer) or from Keepas of any kind * 1 Feral Pigsy Fur from Feral Pigsies in Swamplands and Jungles, either as a loot or pet-harvest * 3 Crystal Shards obtainable from many Creatures, like Pigsies for example, either as a loot or pet-harvest, or alternatively made from rare Tourmaline in a Processor Armor-Piercing Bombs ignore natural armor of Creatures like the shells of Rocksters and Trogs, as well as Armor worn by player characters - but they inflict more damage than Explosive Bombs against all Creatures in general, even against those that don't seem to have any natural armor. For example: * 1 Armor-Piercing Bomb can kill a Pigsy or a Night Rockster * 2 Armor-Piercing Bombs can kill a red (daylight) Rockster, * 10 Armor-Piercing Bombs can kill a Corrupted Rockster * around 60 Armor-Piercing Bombs can kill a Thing No damage is done to blocks, items or liquids of the surrounding when throwing Armor-Piercing bombs. To use these Explosives, put a (stack of) Armor-Piercing Bombs into your quickbar, select the according quickslot and use right-click to throw one of the Bombs at opponents that you are aiming at with your cursor. You can throw the next Explosive Bomb then after waiting 3 seconds (because of the cooldown). It can be a bit difficult to aim bombs because of their throwing curve, and it also seems that the bomb has a maximum range. Be careful when throwing bombs upwards or on ascending terrain, as they tend to explode on the nearest step/s. The explosion effect will show you where the bomb has impinged on exactly. When Creatures are hit by an Armor-Piercing Bomb, they will pushed back a little. All Creatures except for flight-animals like Keepas of any kind, common green Leafies and Ghost Creatures will be agitated and start to fight back. Armor-Piercing Bombs cannot be found in any Treasure Chests anymore (this was the case in Early Access days), and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. Armor-Piercing Bombs cannot set flammable blocks/material on fire and do not evaporate liquids. These Explosives can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars and Placemats.Category:Explosives Category:Crafted